The New Girls (Re-written)
by Queen-Otaku-007
Summary: It was a normal day for Domino High, until Yugi Moto, Ryou Bakura And Marik Ishtar are introduced to three new students. However, they are no ordinary teenagers. So what is their story, and why exactly does Tea seem to hate them so much? Warning:Original Characters. Don't like, don't read. (So this is basically my original story, with a few changes to incorporate my new plot ideas)


Marik- Hikari

Malik- Yami

CHAPTER 1.

**Yugi POV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_.

Yugi Moto groaned and turned off his alarm clock. 'Hooray' Yugi thought sarcastically.' Another enjoyable Monday morning'. Groaning again, he sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and looked around him. Across the room he could see his brother Yami still asleep in his bed. Yugi tossed a pillow at Yami resulting in a growl, and the pillow zooming back at Yugi. It hit Yugi square in the face, knocking off his bed and onto the floor.

"OW!" cried Yugi, rubbing the back of his head. "Yami! That was mean." Yugi struggled to his feet and looked at his brother who was chuckling quietly as he sat up. "And it wasn't funny either!"

"I would have to disagree with you there Yugi." Yugi turned to the door to see his eldest brother, Atem, leaning on the doorway. "I for one found it quite humorous." Atem's deep chuckles joined Yami's laughter, causing Yugi to pout at his two brothers. Noticing his younger brother's face, Atem smothered his laughter and cleared his throat. "Well now, you two had better hurry up and get ready for school. You don't want to be late again." And with that Atem turned and left the room. After a quick glance at Yami from the corner of his eye Yugi jumped up and ran to the door, hoping to get to the bathroom before Yami. No such luck. Yami zoomed past Yugi and into the bathroom, slamming the door in Yugi's face.

"Better luck next time Yugi!" He called.

"YAMI!" shouted Yugi. "That's not fair. You were in the shower first yesterday!" Yami's loud laugh was drowned out by the sound of water. Yugi sighed and slowly walked downstairs to eat his breakfast while waiting for his most annoying brother to finish his shower.

'I'm probably going to be waiting for a while considering how long it takes him to do his hair, not that I can talk.' Yugi's mind drifted to his friend Tea as he finished his breakfast and began to pack his bag. 'She's been acting weird too. Ever since her mum got remarried, she acts happy, but for some reason she's not.' Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud shout.

"YUGI! SHOWER'S FREE!" Yugi glanced at the clock in the kitchen as he put his bowl in the sink and yelped. He had ten minutes to get ready for school.

"YAMI! YOU ARE SOOO ANNOYING!" Yugi screamed as he ran to the shower. The last thing he heard before he closed the door was the sound of two people laughing.

**Marik's P.O.V**

"Marik Ishtar, get up right now!"

Marik groaned and rolled over on his small bed, trying to ignore his sister. This position wasn't any better since now he was facing the window and the sun was shining directly onto his face. With another groan Marik grabbed his pillow and shoved it over his face to block the damn sunlight. Because of the pillow covering not only his face but also his ear, he didn't notice the person enter his room until someone grabbed at his blanket. Marik's eyes shot open, greeted first by the white pillow still over his face, before even it was gone as he was pulled roughly from his bed and landed on the cold, wooden floors of his room flat on his back.

"Dammit Malik!"

Marik glared up at his older brother who was standing over him and laughing wildly. Wiping his eyes and chuckling loudly Malik turned and walked out of his younger brother's room. Marik rolled over and stood slowly, stretching his arms over his head and twisting left and right, wincing when his back clicked. He sighed as he walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. Another one of Malik's 'special' wake ups. They occurred more often than not these days. Marik was tempted to set an alarm to wake up earlier, however, he never did. A bruised back was a sacrifice he was willing to make in order to gain 20 minutes of beauty sleep.

After a fairly long shower (he had to let the conditioner soak in properly. It takes time to look as good as he does) he dressed himself in his favourite outfit, his lavender top that exposed his midriff, and his dark cargo pants. Sufficiently, (and stylishly) dressed and towelling off his hair, he walked out of the bathroom door, almost running into Malik, who was standing outside, glaring at him with his arms crossed.

"Dammit Marik" the older brother growled. "If you don't start hurrying the hell up in the shower, I'm gonna sign you up for science club". With those words, Malik entered the bathroom and slammed the door. Marik simply sighed as he walked into his room and began to dress for school. He knew better than to challenge his older brother. Malik usually came through on a lot of his threats, and if he were to sign Marik up for the science club, not only would it be social suicide for Marik, but he would also be trapped in the science club until graduation, as the science teacher refused to allow anyone to leave the club after signing up. With these grim thoughts in mind, Marik slowly trudged to the kitchen.

"Good morning Marik."

"Morning Ishizu," Marik replied to his older sister and guardian as she placed his breakfast on the table. He shovelled down his breakfast, knowing that Malik would be at the table soon, and if he was, Marik wanted to be as far away as possible. Ishizu shook her head at him.

"Slow down, you'll make yourself sick. Why are you in such a big rush?" Marik just looked at his sister as he ate, his eyes saying '_Why the hell do you think?' _Sighing, Ishizu left the kitchen. Marik had nearly finished when he heard a voice behind him.

"Why the rush, little brother?" Rolling his eyes, Marik attempted to ignore his brother. Finishing his breakfast, Marik stood and placed his bowl in the sink. Malik chuckled at his brother, but left him alone, to Marik's relief. After finishing with getting ready for school, Marik left the house and began his walk to the game shop where his friend Yugi Moto lived. He didn't walk to school with Malik because Malik and Bakura walked together, with Yugi's brother Yami. They were all in the grade higher than Marik and Yugi. Ryou, Bakura's younger twin brother also walked to school with Marik and Yugi. He was in their class and they all sat together. Their brother's joined them at lunch but kept to themselves. Other than that, the three youngest boys could forget the troubles of having a brother for a few hours. As Marik approached the game shop, he could see more of Yugi's friends arriving. Tea Gardiner, an annoying girl who truly believed that friendship could conquer everything, including blindness, and Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler; two of the stupidest people Marik had ever met. Marik noticed that although Tea was talking to everyone, there was something off about her. She didn't look as happy and cheerful as usual. 'In fact', Marik thought, 'She's been acting weird for a few weeks now'. Marik sighed and looked around. Ryou wasn't at the game shop yet. 'Great' thought Marik. 'Now I'm stuck with Yugi for the today. And that means Malik is stuck with Yami all day. If Ryou isn't coming to school, then neither is Bakura.' No matter how much the older British boy tried to hide it, it was obvious to Marik that Bakura would do anything for his little brother.

**NORMAL POV**

The small group walked towards school, talking about random things, like what they had for dinner the previous night, or what they had watched on TV. The conversation ended once they got to school and walked into the classroom they all shared. They were given work from books to complete by their teacher. After about half an hour, there was an unexpected interruption.


End file.
